camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Gabriel
Personality She is one loyal friend you do not want to lose. She is a kind and caring young lady. She has very long patience but when she gets angry, people just won't like it. She can be quite shy the first time you meet her but later when you get to know her more, she is a jolly person. She gets very serious when she is in battle. History Her father, Michael, met her mother, Demeter, when he was in a park. Michael appreciated nature a lot. He spent most of his time sitting down on a bench looking around and sometimes drawing everything beautiful that he sees. There was one time, he saw this beautiful lady. He was so starstruck but he was afraid to approach her. She just sat under a tree also looking around as if appreciating the beauty of nature. Michael tried to draw the beautiful maiden. Later, when he took a glimpse, the lady was gone. Then he was startled when someone spoke from behind him saying, "I look beautiful." He turned and saw it was the beautiful lady. "May I have a look?" the lady asked. Michael was so dumbfounded by that time. That's where their relationship started. The two had a daughter. They named her Paige. But a day later, Demeter disappeared without notice. It saddened Michael so much but that did not stop him from raising his child. Paige was two years old when she learned to read. But she read wrongly every time. Her father let it slip because he understands... she was still a child. She grew up and went to school. Every time her teacher asked her to read something on the board, she read it wrongly and her classmates just laugh at her. She did not tell her problem to her dad. She wanted him to feel proud. She practiced and practiced reading but she just didn't get it. Her father noticed her hardships. He did not get mad at her whatsoever. But he wondered what was wrong with her. They found out she had dyslexia and not only that... she had ADHD. That ruined Paige's dreams of becoming a writer. It gave her too much depression. Michael did all that he can to bring back his happy daughter. He remembered archery being his hobby. He taught her archery and she seemed to love it. They used crossbows, not bow and arrows. Somehow, her happiness was brought back. At least in archery, you can just aim and shoot. No letters to read whatsoever. Paige and her dad always went to the park, where he and her mother met. She was 13 back then and they were in the park. Her father went back home just to get something and he told her to stay. And so she did. But it took her so long to wait and so she decided to go home. It made her worry a lot. She rushed back home and there was no sign of her father. There was only a note on the ground saying, "Go to Camp Half-Blood. You'll be safe there."' '''She had no idea what that camp was or where it was. When she saw the word ''safe, it alarmed her. She felt the urgency of the note. Whoever wrote the note, she did not know. At the back of it, there was a map. All she had to do was follow it. She packed her things and grabbed her crossbow then went out. She had two purposes: One, find her father. Two, find the camp. She had absolutely no idea what was happening. She went to the park again to look for her father but again, no sign of him. The bright skies suddenly turned dark as if a heavy storm was about to come. And there it was. Heavy rain fell. She looked around for shelter but all she found were 3 harpies. They hissed, "Demigod!" Then they started chasing her. Paige stated shooting arrows at them but they just stumbled and flew back up. She ran and then she stumbled upon a big tree. She thought of getting those harpies up into the sky to stop them from chasing her. She accidentally fell back the tree and touched its bark. The branches stretched and wrapped around the harpies' bodies. She was surprised and wondered if she did that. Then she thought of squishing them and the harpies started wailing,'' "We will get you, demigod!"'' They squirmed. When she had her chance, she shot arrows again and this time, she aimed for their eyes. "AHH!" they groaned, "We will find and kill you!" Then she ran for her life. On the way, she found another, who seemed to be a so-called demigod, fighting off 2 gorgons. She decided to help him. Surprisingly, when he slashed his sword, one gorgon disintegrated. Paige's weapon was still an ordinary weapon. All she did was aim at the gorgon's eyes and blind it then the guy did all the killing. That's where they became friends and that's also where she discovered that only special weapons can kill monsters. The guy's name was Roy, he was a son of Hephaestus. He made celestial bronze arrows for Paige. They were both looking for camp half-blood but it wasn't easy for them. More and more monsters came to kill them. Every encounter, Roy and she managed to escape. But there was one time when cyclopes attacked and Roy was killed but she successfully killed it. After her successful escape, she felt very weary. Without looking of where she was, she just dropped and became unconscious. Someone had woken her up. It was a satyr. He looked in a hurry and in panic. Paige first thought he was just an ordinary teen like her but she saw those little bumps, which appears to be little horns. The satyr did not have time to explain. He quickly got a cab and told her to get in. When she looked back, she finally understood why he was being frantic. More cyclopes came looking for them. And they weren't very far. There were 2 of them and they were riding motorcycles. He told the driver an address and he told him to make it faster. Paige got half of her body out of the window and shot arrows at them. She shot them but nothing happened to them. They finally arrived at camp but not fully. They were a few meters away from its boundaries. They payed the cab and quickly got off. They had to climb the steep hill. The cyclopes got off their motorcycles and threw it at Paige and the satyr. They managed to dodge but one cyclopes caught Paige's leg. The satyr threw a dagger at the cyclopes' eye and it groaned in pain. Paige shot arrows at it continuously until it disintegrated. Paige and the satyr ran faster. The other cyclopes tried to grab Paige but she and the satyr rolled down to the other side of the hill. The cyclopes can no longer cross. They made it to camp safely. She spent 2 years training in camp. She was 15 back then. Hearing the news about her father, she went out of camp to find him. She stayed with her relatives in Toronto but monsters kept coming and she had to defend them every time they attack. But she could not do that forever. A year later, she's now 16, she went back to camp frustrated. She only met various monsters but did not find her father. Powers * Power 1 - OFFENSIVE: Shoots poisonous pines * Power 2 - DEFENSIVE: Creates massive wall of plants * Power 3 - DEFENSIVE: Creates large field of briers Relationships Category:Characters